


Untitled Drabbles for Edeleth Week 2019

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, NB Byleth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What it says on the tin! Each are exactly 100 words. Prompts are from @EdelethWeek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. First dance / >>vegetables / snow day

She wove jasmine blossoms into their hair with deft hands, insofar that anyone born yesterday would mistake them for always sprouting from their head.

In response, Byleth tucked the brightest purple carnation in the garden behind her ear. 

Edelgard took her place behind the blank canvas. “Are you ready?” 

“...Not yet.” They pouted at the basket at their feet. When inspiration struck, they squatted, choosing a green vegetable to cradle in their arms.

She giggled as she picked up her brush. “An excellent choice, the calabash.” 

“For you, only the best.” 

In their hours of repose, both dreamt of broth.

//


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. >>Allegedly / >>light / >>pillow

“During the war, while you slumbered, I was given many names.”

Edelgard lied on Byleth’s lap, a pillow against the grass. Sunlight through the trees rested on her glistening eyes. “I never sought to quiet their dissent, no matter how much Hubert suggested it was the best course of action. Across the continent… Conqueror. Dictator. Tyrant. Fascist… Titles I believed in. 

“I thought in my actions they would find truth, but how much of my reign was built on lies? I thought it was good you had left.” She shook. 

“Yet I returned.” 

Byleth’s lips brushed hers. 

“Please… remember that.”

//


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. >>Learning / >>back to back / crowned

They had brunch in a Gautier village once Edelgard’s itinerary ran its course, enjoying endless sweet buns while snowflakes spun beyond the windows.

An impromptu glance at the jobs posted behind Byleth’s seat had Edelgard standing. “‘Infestation in an iron ore mine.’”

“You want a taste of merc work?”

“Why, yes.”

With a bemused smile, they stacked gold on the table. “Dress warmer. We leave in twenty.”

Now they stood, back to back, light roaring in Edelgard’s palms, Byleth scoring a path beyond the mouth of the cave. 

“Let’s keep up the pace!”

“When have I not?” they drawled, winking.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): (Edit) armored mage class wya ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Crush / >>cake / >>novel

“It’s time. Let’s go, my teacher.” 

Edelgard scattered candied rose petals across the cake before picking it up. She smiled as Byleth swiped frosting off her nose. “How is the taste?” 

They kissed her on the lips. She hummed. “I see. It seems I’m on the path to mastery.” 

“I’m impressed you made this from a passage of a novel alone,” they said, eyes fond. “I miss this.”

“Food prepared by yourself?”

They traced her cheek. “Yes, but… cooking with you, El.”

She blushed. “It was time. I’ve wanted to do this since we missed your birthdays… your  _ true _ birthdays.”

//


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. >>Assistance/ >>first kiss / >>insomnia

Byleth found her curled up on the roof. The storm rippling off her drew them near.

But from candlelit bedroom to twilit shroud, they stumbled. They nearly crumpled onto the tiles, if not for Edelgard reaching for their flailing hands. 

Both hung tight: Byleth, lying braced against the roof; Edelgard, leaning one moment from plunging below.

With the turn of their wrists, she returned in a slow arc. Her breath shook as she rested on their chest, hands running through ruffled hair, lips parting under soft, somnolent fingers. 

She wanted so much, only feared deserving so little.

Them, too.

Two.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: (A/N): The first format is found in "(sanft) peril". This is the second one. Thank you to all of you on the servers I went to for help, and for your advice! ^-^ u know who u are


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. >>Cleanliness / >>I'm yours / >>vacation

“...I’m beyond elated.” Byleth watched Edelgard trace the water around the outrigger, studying the corals and teeming life below. 

“Want to swim?”

She smiled wistfully. “Perhaps in Brigid’s shallows. The water is… so clean. Enbarr has projects for revitalizing canals that played part in some substantial outbreaks. Both differ greatly, yes, but…”

“It’s the harmony between humanity and nature, isn’t it?”

“After seeing it manipulated so many times, I can confidently say _their_ influence never breached beyond Fódlan. Unless, they’ve... regardless…” She slowly slid beside them, eyes shining in unspoken gratitude.

“El,” they chuckled. “I’m yours. To confide and cherish.”

//


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Marriage

They set off for the sea with white rose garlands in their hair. 

It was high tide, rolling and crashing. It was midnight, and they were steps from friends and family mingling and dancing.

It was their night, enfolded in the sunset and an afterglow shared between hands.

Their spirits rose with the moonlight. Their vows came to mind, their hearts bright.

They faced the tides, backs to the wind. 

Years ago, neither thought this possible. But through a winding, difficult route, they made it here. There was no reason not to keep going. It was their path.

As one.

//


End file.
